


Oracle III

by SharkGirl



Series: Oracle [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Demigod!Akashi, Demigod!Kise, Demigod!Midorima, Demigods, M/M, Oracle!Furihata, Oracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: Furihata lay there, trapped between two demigods.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long!! But I've been meaning to update this AU.  
> I just sort of got distracted by Yuri!!! on Ice, eheh ^^;
> 
> Please enjoy this installment!  
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan~

Furihata was pretty sure he didn’t like walking before he started on this journey with the redheaded son of the Sky God.  But now he was certain that he hated it.  Even though his properly bandaged feet were encased in the pillowy, supportive comfort of the new sandals gifted to him by the Prince of Kaijou, his legs still hurt, his muscles burned, and his back ached from the distance they’d traveled.

After spending the rest of the day and night in the Golden Palace, he, Akashi, Kise, and Kise’s leader of the guard, headed back to the docks and boarded the boat heading toward the island of Shuutoku.  One of the largest in the archipelago.  Kise had offered them the use of his private yacht, but Akashi staunchly refused and, despite the blond’s usual wheedling nature, he let the subject drop.

Akashi was absolute, after all.

Still, Akashi could not dissuade the prince from bringing his personal body guard.  Or, rather, it was the guard who would not take no for an answer.  Kise’s father, the King of Kaijou, himself seemed to trust Kasamatsu with the decision of whether or not his son should accompany them on their journey and Akashi must have respected the position the dark-haired man held.

So, the four of them sailed the short distance to Shuutoku’s harbor, where they disembarked and began the long walk to the capital city.

Unlike Kaijou, Shuutoku’s port wasn’t as welcoming.  They didn’t trade with the other islands as regularly and so there was no bustling town near the water.  In fact, they kept to the forests, deep inland.

“I thought walking on rocks and sand was tough,” Furihata lamented and then squawked as he tripped over a tree root.  He got an odd sense of déjà vu, his arms pin-wheeling as he fought to keep his balance.

“I’ve got you, Furihatacchi,” Kise said jovially, catching the brunet under the armpits and hoisting him back up. “Isn’t this exciting?” he asked, golden eyes sparkling. “I haven’t been out of the palace in ages!”

“Uh, yes.” Furihata cleared his throat, forcing a smile. “Very exciting.”

It was not exciting to him in the least.  Honestly, it was terrifying. He was on a journey to collect the Miracles – the children of Gods! – in order to assist Akashi in defeating his father and taking his place as leader of the pantheon.  The idea of fighting a God made Furihata’s stomach churn.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen Midorimacchi,” Kise went on, seeming to buy Furihata’s faked enthusiasm.  “I wonder if he’s still palling around with Takaocchi.” He brought a finger to his chin and puckered his lips in thought.  “He was really fun!”

Furihata had to agree that Takao was…lively.  But ‘fun’ wasn’t the word he’d use for the playful and teasing companion of Shuutoku’s resident demigod.

“Midorimacchi came to see you, didn’t he?” Kise asked, still yammering on excitedly.

“Yes,” he replied. “He’s the only other demigod I’ve met so far-”

“Quiet!” Kasamatsu, who had been walking ahead of the group held his arm out. “I heard something.”

“Oh, Senpai.” Kise giggled. “There’s probably a bunch of animals skittering around in the forest.” But the other man didn’t respond, instead, he unsheathed his sword, its blade glinting in the dim light that made it through the thick canopy of trees.

“He’s right.” Akashi stepped forward, sharp eyes searching. “But whatever it was,” he turned back to face them, “it’s gone now.”  His golden eye flashed before swirling back to its usual red. “We should set up camp for the night.”

“Camp?” Furihata squeaked, brows raised.

“Unless you prefer to continue walking around the forest at night when it’s most dangerous-”

“No, no.” He held his hands up. “Camping is fine.” He lowered his voice so only Kise could hear. “I didn’t realize the capital was that far,” he bemoaned.

“Yes, it’s at least a two day walk.” Kise nodded. “Though, it would have been a lot faster if Akashicchi had accepted my offer of bringing horses.”

“Ryouta.” Akashi narrowed his eyes at him.

“I’m just saying that ours are the best in all of the archipelago,” he reasoned and the leaned closer to Furihata, dropping his voice to a whisper. “Akashicchi won’t accept any godly help.” He pouted.  Furihata had wondered about that, but he dared not ask.

“We’ll build a fire here,” the redhead ordered just as the forest began to grow darker. “Kouki and I will sleep here.”

“Aww, but I want to sleep with Furihatacchi!” Kise complained. “You wouldn’t let me share my bed in the palace either.”

“Ryouta,” Akashi said again, voice firm.

“Fine.” The blond folded his arms over his chest and stamped his foot petulantly. “At least Senpai will sleep with me.”

“I won’t be sleeping,” Kasamatsu replied, returning his sword to its scabbard. “I’ll keep watch.” He walked over to a tree and felt up along the thick bark.  When he managed to find a good foothold, he started to climb.

“You’re going to leave me alone down here?” Kise whined, his golden eyes filling with tears.

“It’s for your protection, your majesty,” the soldier said, his armor clanking as he scaled the tree.  Furihata found it amazing that the other man could walk in such heavy armor, let alone climb.  He was glad they had such a strong person assisting them in their quest, even if he was a little intimidating.

“Very well,” Akashi said. “Ryouta may sleep here.”

“Yay! Slumber party!” Kise clapped his hands and joined them. “We can stay up late and tell stories and jokes and-”

“Now, go gather some firewood.”

“What? Gather? Me?” Kise raised his delicate brows. “Surely you must be joking, Akashicchi.” He snorted. “First I have to leave with only one bag-” which Kasamatsu had been carrying, Furihata noted “-and now you expect me to toil like some-”

“I’ll get the firewood,” Furihata offered. “That much I can do.”

“Then I’ll help you,” the blond changed his tune, humming happily as he walked closer, linking their arms. “We’ll make a game of it.”

“Uh…sure.”

They didn’t wander far.  There were plenty of perfectly good sticks lying around near their campsite.  Furihata grabbed as much as he could as Kise carried a few long limbs back with them.

“So, your family must have been surprised when you told them you were going on a journey with a demigod,” Kise pointed out.  He placed the wood down and Furihata dumped his pile on top of it.  Akashi was busy preparing their beds and paid them no attention.

“They were surprised, alright,” Furihata replied. “Though, I didn’t actually tell them. Akashi-san did when he, uh, you know, carried me out of the temple.”

“He kidnapped you?” The blond’s brows shot up. “How romantic!”

Romantic wasn’t how Furihata would describe his forced separation from his family and home, but he just pursed his lips and nodded.

“I’d love for Senpai to whisk me away like that.” Kise sighed dreamily. “But I don’t think he sees me that way.”

“And…you see _him_ that way?” He asked, shocked. “I mean, he doesn’t?” He figured the son of the Goddess of Love and Beauty would never be wanting for a lover.  If Kise admitted his feelings to Kasamatsu, he was sure the man would take him up on the offer.

“He’s always going on about protecting the kingdom and serving my father.” Kise sat down and Furihata followed suit, reaching into one of their bags for something to start a fire. “It never bothered me before, but no matter who I take to bed, it’s not…” He struggled to find the word. “It feels good, but it’s missing something.” He faced him. “You know?”

Furihata blinked.  No, he didn’t know.  Part of the whole Oracle thing meant that he needed to remain untouched, pure, a virgin.  And, in an attempt to keep him in his current position, his parents never even discussed the subject with him.  His older brother on the other hand…

“Not exactly, but Kousuke courted a few girls and-”

“Kousuke?” Kise cocked his head to the side.

“Oh, my brother,” Furihata explained. “I believe you met him when you came to visit.”

“Yes, I believe I did.” The blond nodded. “He was the one manning the door, yes?”

“Yeah.” Furihata chuckled. “He was my personal bodyguard.” There was suddenly an intense heat building up in his throat.  He blinked back the tears.  He’d never been so far away from his brother before.  Even when their parents used to go out for work before Furihata presented, Kousuke was always there to take care of him.

“You miss him?” Kise asked and Furihata just bobbed his head, wiping his eyes. “I understand. Family is important,” he went on. “I have seven half-brothers and sisters. Though, we’re not close.” He gave a sad little smile. “They’re all the children of my father’s wife, the queen.”

Furihata hadn’t thought about it, but he supposed, even if the goddess loved Kaijou’s king, they probably couldn’t be together.  He wondered about Akashi’s mother.  Surely she had to be something to attract the attention of the God of the Sky.

He didn’t realize he’d been staring until Akashi looked up and met his gaze. “Yes, Kouki?”

“Oh, um.” He looked down, cheeks burning.  He quickly grabbed a flint and began striking it, trying to set the fire.

“We were just talking about our brothers and sisters,” Kise said. “Do you have any siblings, Akashicchi?”

“I had a brother,” the redhead answered, going back to readying their beds. “But I killed him.”

Kise and Furihata’s eyes went wide, both gaping at the other.

“That was a joke,” Akashi said, face deadpan. “Did you not say you wanted to tell stories and jokes?”

The blond continued to stare and then gave an awkward little laugh. “Right. That’s right, Akashicchi.”  Seemingly satisfied, the redhead finished smoothing out the blankets.  Kise shakily grabbed Furihata’s arm and pulled him close. “If that’s how Akashicchi jokes, I’d hate to see him when he’s serious.” The brunet swallowed and nodded.

Shortly after building the fire, the three found their beds and quickly drifted off.  Furihata was exhausted from traveling and dreaded the day of walking they still had ahead of them.  With unpleasant thoughts of their upcoming trip, he fell into a fitful sleep.

His visions were usually violent, snatching his breath away and wracking his body with shudders as the gods sent him their message.  His dreams were different.  He knew they weren’t true prophecies, but they felt just as real as any he had during the day.

He was standing on a dock, the water tumultuous as waves crashed over the weathered wood, soaking his clothing.  The sky was dark, but with a crack of lightning, it opened up, bright light nearly blinding him with its intensity.  Then someone was reaching for him from above.  Music filled his ears and, like a siren’s call, beckoned him forward.  His legs moved on their own, bringing him closer to the edge of the dock.  Closer to the light.  The hand reaching down for him opened, greedy fingers grasping.  It seemed impatient, but Furihata was moving as fast as he could.  Didn’t it know he’d be there soon? He took another step forward and stopped, someone or something had grabbed him around the middle, restraining him.

“Let go…” he pleaded, somehow knowing that the sky would close again soon. “I have to go…”

“No.” He heard, voice harsh against his ear, the breath warm, contrasting with the cold wind whipping around him. “Stay here.” It was an order.  An order he couldn’t defy. 

The light and music called him.  He needed to go.

But he wanted to stay.

Furihata jolted awake, panicking when he realized he couldn’t move.  He glanced down and let out a breath.  Kise had moved in his sleep, his golden form draped across the brunet’s legs.  But there was something around his middle, too.  A pair of arms, like bands, holding him tight.  He craned his neck and came face to face with a slumbering Akashi.

“Ah-” he began, but slapped a hand over his mouth.

“You’re awake. Good.” Kasamatsu’s voice startled him.  He turned wide eyes on their watchman. “It’s nearly dawn. Please wake the others.”

“But-”

“There’s a river not far from here. I’ll refill our skins and douse the fire.” With that, the soldier was gone.

Furihata lay there, trapped between two demigods.  He wriggled just a bit and that must have been enough because they both awoke.  Akashi immediately removed his arms, rolling away as he stood up and began making himself ready for the rest of their journey.  Kise was much more lethargic, giving a yawn and a stretch before gracefully sitting up and smiling at the brunet.

“You’re comfy, Furihatacchi.” He grinned. “Much softer than Senpai.”

Furihata knew he should have felt insulted, but any compliment from the blond made a person feel blessed.  He cleared his throat and began straightening his clothes.  They slept in their travel clothing, so it wasn’t like he needed to get changed, but the fabric was rough and his skin felt sticky.

“I want a bath,” Kise said with another little stretch.  Just then, Kasamatsu returned from the river, heavily laden with water for the journey.  “Just in time, Senpai.” The blond beamed. “I’ll just strip down and-” but before he could remove his shirt completely, Akashi interrupted him.

“We have no time,” he said and Kise pouted, tugging the royal blue fabric back over his head. “You may bathe when we reach the capital.”  Kise wilted, but acquiesced.  Furihata knew Akashi’s orders were absolute, but it still shocked him that the blond obeyed.

“Let’s pack up,” Kasamatsu said and then they were off.

A few hours into the walk, Furihata’s stomach began to growl.  He’d eaten a lavish breakfast in Kaijou the morning before and that had sustained him.  But twenty-four hours had passed and he longed for something to fill his belly.  Kise and Akashi didn’t seem bothered – and that may have had something to do with their half-god bodies – but even Kasamatsu hadn’t mentioned anything about a meal.

He was just going to ignore it, but his stomach gurgled again, his head starting to feel light. “Um,” he began, catching only Kise’s attention. “It’s been awhile since we’ve eaten.”

“Oh, Furihatacchi!” The blond demigod gasped. “I forgot how often humans need to eat!”

“You didn’t pack him anything?” Kasamatsu asked Akashi, but the redhead ignored him, so he turned his attention on the brunet. “Here.” He reached into one of his bags and produced a piece of dried, salted meat. “Eat this.”

Furihata’s mouth watered and he took it eagerly, tearing off a big bite and chewing, savoring the flavor that coated his tongue.  This was as good as any banquet served in a palace, he thought.

“Better?” Kasamatsu raised thick brows and Furihata nodded.

“Yes. Thank you.”

“We should reach the center of Shuutoku in a few hours,” Akashi said, not bothering to turn around. “I shall purchase some food for you then, Kouki.”

Furihata stopped mid-chew and blinked.  It almost seemed like the other was being kind again, like when he’d carried him on the way to Kaijou and took care of his injuries.  He was starting to wonder if Akashi only saw him as a vessel or if he understood that Furihata was, in fact, a human being, who deserved to be treated as an equal.

“Wow, Akashicchi. You take good care of your pets, don’t you?” Kise snickered and Furihata’s face fell.

Or maybe not.

“Your highness…” Kasamatsu glowered.

“I was just joking, Senpai,” Kise said, waving his hand in dismissal. “Furihatacchi knew it was a joke. Right?” He turned bright golden eyes on him and the brunet swallowed the piece of meat he’d been chewing.  Giving a quick bob of his head.  “See?”

The soldier grunted in reply and that seemed enough for the blond.  They continued moving forward in silence until Kise spoke again.

“I wonder how Midorimacchi is doing,” he pondered aloud. “Think he’s still all _‘Man proposes, God disposes’_?” He’d lowered his voice while impersonating him and when Furihata turned to face him, he was surprised to see Midorima standing beside him.  He jumped a foot into the air, letting out a strangled yelp.

“M-M-Mi-Mi-” He gawked at the demigod, wondering how he’d gotten there without anyone realizing.  He whipped his head around to see if Akashi had noticed, but the other continued to walk forward as if nothing had happened.

“Now is not the time to flaunt your talent.” Kasamatsu lifted his sword and bumped the green-haired man on the back of the head with the hilt.

“Oww, Senpai, that hurt!” Midorima whined and then shifted back into Kise.  Furihata’s eyes bugged out of his head.  He placed a hand over his heart, which was hammering in his chest.  He had no idea the blond could do that.  Did all demigods have powers like that?  It made sense.  Gods could do anything, so why not their children?

“Your father has told you before not to shift unless it’s absolutely necessary,” the soldier reprimanded him.

“Again with Father!” Kise puffed out his cheeks. “You’re supposed to be _my_ bodyguard.”

“I am the head of the royal guard and I serve the king.”

Kise threw his arms out and opened his mouth to retort, but he was hushed by Akashi. “Wha-”

“Stop.” The redhead froze, staring forward. “Someone’s here.”

A second later an arrow came whizzing by, barely grazing Kasamatsu’s sword before burying itself in the trunk of a nearby tree.  The soldier immediately leapt in front of Kise, gaze darting from side to side.

“That was close,” Kise said, golden eyes wide.

“Thankfully, they missed,” Kasamatsu replied, his head on a swivel, awaiting the next attack.

“No.” Akashi corrected. “He never misses.”

As if on cue, a hawk screeched above them, drawing their attention toward the canopy.  The bird circled and then flew back.  There was a rustling of the leaves and then someone hopped down from a limb.  He had black hair, silvery blue eyes, and a teasing smile.  And he looked familiar.

“Takaocchi!” Kise called, sidestepping Kasamatsu and rushing over to the other man. “You scared us!”

“Sorry about that, but I spotted armor and a sword and you know how Shin-chan is.” He snorted. “We just wanted to see how you reacted, is all.”

“Well, are you satisfied?” Kasamatsu asked, his weapon still at the ready.

“Yes, very much so.” Takao grinned. “My eye in the sky spotted you lot yesterday evening and we decided to investigate,” he explained. “It’s terribly boring being cooped up in the city, you know.”

“I understand that!” Kise laughed. “So, you came to escort us?”

“I guess we might as well, though I don’t think Shin-chan will be pleased about it.” He snickered. “He was hoping for a hunt.”

“Shintarou,” Akashi called. “It’s been a long time.”

Furihata looked up, but couldn’t see anyone else.  However, after the redhead finished speaking, another man jumped down, landing in a crouch before he stood up to his full height, towering over them.  His hair was the color of the leaves and his eyes just as vibrant behind a pair of spectacles.  He slid his bow onto his shoulder and put the arrow he’d been holding back into its quiver.

“Akashi,” he greeted, crossing his arms over his chest. “To what do we owe this unsolicited visit?”

“I am gathering the Miracles,” he said, unfazed by the less than warm welcome.

“Why?” Midorima narrowed his eyes and looked down his nose at him.

“I will explain everything in detail when we arrive in the capital.” Akashi’s eyes bore into the taller man’s. “I required your patience until then.”

Midorima flared his nostrils, but addressed his companion. “Takao, find us the fastest route.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, MidoTaka finally makes their debut!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
